Who said it would be easy?
by kamikazy
Summary: Who said it would be easy being a time traveler? All those secrets you must keep to keep those you care about safe, spoilers that mustn't be told in order for time not to rip it self apart. rated T for paranoid Author this story is approximately 1,076 words long


Kazy 3

Kamikazy

Cartoons: Young Justice

YJ: Who said it would be easy? (I love you)

Those who said that knowing the future would be a great advantage obviously never had to deal with time travel, nor did they ever meet a time traveler, or if they did it they were simply mistaken as and referred to as 'Comic con meat.' Sure, you could bet on a certain football game and win because you knew the score, because that game was the game that your cousin proposed to his girlfriend. Sure you could fork over the twenty bucks that you won to your cousin and your soon to be cousin-in-law, claiming that part of their celebration dinner was on you.

"Did you know about this?" a question you cannot reply to even if you wanted to, so you just stand there unblinkingly, not moving an inch, not even the itch on your nose dares to twitch, you stay absolutely and completely _still_. Because even the simplest of things could crash the mode and you've told more spoilers than you should have. Time is a fragile thing and you know that better than anyone, time isn't something you should waste, time waits for no one.

"Bart, did you know about Wally proposing to Artemis?" the question is asked yet again, and once again you can't answer the question and so you tell them the truth, well not all of it but just a sliver of truth. Just one sliver of truth until your entire story has been told, the good, the bad and the things in between.

"I can't tell you, I wish I could, but…" you're cut off by a certain green changeling, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"We know, Bart, spoilers, but you have it easy, you basically know what's going to happen before it happens, if you ask me you have an advantage."

You look at your friend with a fire in your eyes, was he serious, you look at the rest of your friends and you see them nodded in agreement, you can't help but laugh. It was hysterical that they had no idea about all the things that you keep bottled up just to keep them safe, all the secrets you wish you could say, all the _spoilers_ just waiting to be spoiled.

"Oh, I have it easy don't I? I guess, I can see where you guys would think that, but I know things that could rip apart the universe if ever spoken, truths that would end the world. There are lies I've told and secrets I must keep, but I can't tell you lot the real story because; time is a fragile thing, all those ' _spoilers'_ I've told you didn't matter if I told you or not, but there are some things that I cannot tell you guys. So before you guys even think about asking me anything about the future, remember every word off of my lips might as well be a lie, because what I tell you, whether it be good or bad, I tell you to protect you lot."

You're greeted with silence, you could almost hear crickets chirping, no you could hear crickets chirping, and the seconds seem to tick by as the silence become one to drive a mad man sane and back again, and you realize that through your entire spiel, not once have you yelled, not once did you raise your voice, and you realize that they were frightened of you, for you, a bit of both. Never were you so serious about anything in your life, or at least as far as they knew.

"So everything you told us has been a lie?" the inquiry breaks the air like a butter knife cutting through butter rather soft butter mind you, you don't know who asked the question, you don't even bother to ask when you answer.

"I lie to protect you." You leave it at that, you don't need to explain yourself to them, they just needed to trust you, trust that everything you did, you did for their sakes, and every word you said you said to protect them, you lie to protect them, you lied because the truth could destroy them. You lie because you can't and won't lose them, not again; you lie because you love them. Love them with every fiber of your being.

"Bart, we don't need protecting, we need the truth." And just like that you snap, you tell the truth, the words come out before you could even thing about not saying them.

"Okay, the truth, the honest to whatever deity you lot hold sacred, truth. I watched each and every one of you die, I shouldn't be telling you this, but spoilers be damned, you wanted the truth, I'll tell you the truth. I watched each and every one of you die, don't ask me how you died, don't ask me when or where, I watched you die. I held each and every one of you in my arms as you breathed your last breaths. I made sure the last thing you heard was three simple words; three simple words I tried to tell you guys every day because every day could be the last day I ever saw you guys, I made sure the last words you heard where; _I love you_. Because I wanted at least something I said to you guys to be the truth."

The words echo through your mind; _I love you_ , and you know that you should tell them, but you've said enough for the day, you've told them the most important truth and for now that would be enough, maybe one day you could tell them about how your best friend is your tormentor, how you have a wife back home, despite the fact that you're fifteen, maybe one day you could tell them the story of Bartholomew Henry Allen II named after your grandfather.

AN: Hey, ladies and gentlemen it's me, I am so sorry that I've been away for so long, please forgive me I was preoccupied with the education that by law I am supposed to have (School) and writers block. I know that I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but I will try to make my stories longer, better and update them more frequently, please think of this as my gift to you guys

Best Wishes,

Kami


End file.
